


No Love Like First Love

by Color_me_blue3



Category: Jupiter (Band), Versailles (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal, BL, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: Masashi is bored of his school however Hizaki will change that.





	No Love Like First Love

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place on an AU where Masashi and Hizaki went to school together, it somehow follows Masashi's actual story. I began writing this two years ago but finished only recently, so special thanks to VampireHydeFTW for encouraging me to finish this. I was prompted to write this by VersaillesPQ 2012 Calendar [photoshoot.](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/62/44/7f/62447f55145696f4dcc7f9f525849d33--versailles-photo-shoot.jpg)  
> But I only took Masashi and Hizaki to write this because their age gap is realistic (?) XD I hope you enjoy this n.n

Masashi stared in the distance. The baseball practice felt longer than usual; it seemed to him like he had been sitting there for hours even though it had been only forty five minutes. He longed to go back to his bass. He had been practicing more and more lately, his love for the music winning over his desire to play a sport he had begin playing because of his father.  
He took a high breath as he looked at one more of his team mates go for the bat. He was next; _“Finally…”_ he thought to himself. This was like torture. He drifted off in his mind trying to remember that new beat he had been practicing lately, the one that made his heart pond harder inside his chest.  
  
“Miwa, you are up…” the trainer said, taking Masashi out of his daydreaming; so he got up and took the bat getting ready.  
All of a sudden something caught his eye, there in the bleachers someone was looking at him and smiling. Some golden caramel color locks fell on the shoulders of said person, and he had a hard time taking his eyes off of such smile to focus on the ball being thrown at him. However he focused as much as he could and then hit the ball so hard he made a homerun without even trying.  
His team greeted him and he smiled politely at them, excusing himself as quickly as possible to catch a chance on seeing that person; but as he turned towards the bleachers there was no one there anymore.  
  
***  
A few days passed and Masashi hadn’t been able to catch a glimpse of the person staring at him during the game. He began thinking it might have been his imagination playing tricks on him. He was now at his desk during detention. He had decided to practice with his bass instead of paying attention to class and this was the result. He would have skipped detention and gone straight home to continue practicing; but the principal had taken his bass and threatened not to give it back until he complied with his punishment. He was beyond bored. There was no one to talk to in there, not that he was supposed to do so anyways.  
  
Then, the door opened and the same caramel colored locks he had been looking for were at the door.  “The principal said he needs to talk to you…” the beauty said to the teacher in charge. “He told me to stay here till you are back…”  
  
“Thanks Hizaki-chan…” The teacher said getting out. “Be careful with him…” he whispered to Hizaki on his way out.  
  
Hizaki nodded and entered the room going straight to the teacher’s desk and sitting on top of it rather than on the chair; his skirt showing a bit more of his legs as he sat there.  
  
Masashi was speechless, all this time he had been looking for this person and now he had Hizaki in front of him, smiling at him; just like that afternoon.  
  
“So… I’ve been told you are a troublemaker…” Hizaki told Masashi.  
  
“Are we not supposed to be in silence during detention?” Masashi asked, trying to seem distant.  
  
Hizaki laughed softly. “Do you want to remain quiet?” He asked moving his legs softly back and forth. “I thought you were above the rules…”  
  
Masashi was a bit taken aback by the other’s comment. “If I were above the rules I wouldn’t be here right now, don’t you think?”  
  
“I know you want your bass back…” Hizaki pointed.  
  
“You think you know a lot about me then?” Masashi asked a bit perplexed a bit upset someone   he didn’t know seemed to know so much about him.  
  
“Oh! Don’t be like that…” Hizaki said standing and walking towards Masashi. “Let’s try this again… I’m Hizaki… nice to meet you…”  
  
“Masashi…” Masashi murmured. “But I guess you already know that…” Masashi took a moment to appreciate Hizaki’s figure, he looked like a girl; he was even wearing a girl’s uniform, but he was a male, his voice gave him away. “Why are you wearing a girl’s uniform?”  
  
“Because I’m a princess…” Hizaki sat in front of Masashi. “Do you mind?” he asked looking for disapproval on the other boy’s eyes.  
  
“It’s none of my business I guess…” Masashi said looking away; he didn’t want to be rude.  
  
“I was looking at you the other day…” Hizaki said getting a bit closer. “You are really good at playing baseball…”  
  
“I want to quit…” Masashi confessed, not sure why he was sharing this with a perfect stranger.  
  
“Really?” Hizaki asked a bit confused. “Why?”  
  
“I don’t like it anymore…” Masashi looked at Hizaki. “Are you disappointed?” his question seemed odd even to himself, why would he care about what Hizaki could ever think of him?  
  
“Well… it’s your decision…” Hizaki answered. “Are you as good with the bass as you are in baseball?”  
  
“Well, I want to be…” Masashi said. “But… they don’t seem to like it when I play the bass at school…” he laughed softly.  
  
“Maybe if you wouldn’t play it during the class they wouldn’t mind…” Hizaki advised. “You know… I play baseball too,  and I also like music… I play the guitar. We should practice together one day…”  
  
Hizaki then got up as if someone would have warned him the teacher was coming back and sat behind the desk.  
  
“I’m back…” the teacher announced. “Thanks Hizaki, you may leave…”  
  
“You’re welcome…” Hizaki said then leaving.  
  
***  
Masashi had spent the rest of the week trying to find Hizaki; he wanted to talk to him again. He had searched all the sections on his floor only to discover later that Hizaki was one year ahead of him.  
  
“So that’s why I never see him in practice…” Masashi thought to himself as he sat on the bleachers that afternoon. He had no practice that day, but he wanted to catch a glimpse of Hizaki’s practice, on the meantime he sat there practicing with his bass.  
  
He stayed through the whole practice, he hadn’t been able to see Hizaki until the last minutes when he arrived, wearing the regular baseball uniform; he had apologized for being late and joined the rest of the team.  
  
After the practice was over Hizaki walked towards Masashi. “Hi… practicing?” he asked pointing at Masashi’s bass.  
  
“Yeah, sort of…” Masashi said, looking at Hizaki.  
  
Hizaki then took his cap off, releasing his long hair and seating next to Masashi. “Do I look weird?” he asked smiling.  
  
“No… just different.” Masashi said, blushing as he admitted such thing. “No offense…”  
  
“It’s ok… I’m used to it. I can’t wear a skirt if I’m playing baseball…” Hizaki said fixing his hair a bit more, then taking out his mirror and checking on his makeup.  
  
“You still look beautiful though…” Masashi said in spite of himself, blushing even harder.  
  
Hizaki smiled looking at Masashi. “You think I’m beautiful?” he asked blushing softly.  
  
Masashi opened his mouth to try and say something to fix things up, but he couldn’t think of anything.  
  
Hizaki then placed his hand on Masashi’s face looking into his eyes, getting closer and closer to his lips; but then, when he could barely feel the other’s minty breath he stopped. “If you want me to kiss you… you need to get at least a B+ on your next test…” he said then getting up and running away.  
  
Masashi was left alone, wondering what had just happened, but as well craving for that kiss he didn’t get. He went home thinking about what the other boy said; he just couldn’t get it out of his head, and then without even realizing it he was studying for his test.  
  
***  
A few days later, Masashi received his test results; his teacher had been pleasantly surprised to announce him he had gotten an A. He was glad, not because of his grade, but because he would be able to claim his prize. He had baseball practice that afternoon and had thought about skipping it to go and search for Hizaki; but then he heard some other students talking about a meeting of the student body, so he assumed Hizaki would be busy. That meant he needed to do something in order to stay calm and not to interrupt the elder.  
  
As practice finished, Masashi caught a glimpse of certain skirt walking by the bleachers, so he went towards him.  
  
“Hi…” Hizaki waved at him.  
  
Masashi didn’t wait one more second, taking Hizaki’s shoulders and pressing his lips against Hizaki’s surprising him. Once he let go, Hizaki was blushing and staring at him in disbelief. “Got an A on my test…” Masashi smiled.  
  
“You should have said so…” Hizaki then took Masashi’s hand and walked him back to his classroom. Once they were alone in there he turned to the younger, held him close and kissed him. Not a simple kiss like the one Masashi had just given him, but a much better one; soft at first, sucking softly on the younger’s upper lip, then the lower one, biting him just a little before sliding his tongue into his mouth.  
  
Masashi placed his hands on Hizaki’s back, holding him close. He had never kissed anyone before, and it felt like heaven, he was almost disappointed when Hizaki broke the kiss; blushing slightly.  
  
“That was the prize I offered…” Hizaki said. Masashi leaned closer to Hizaki’s lips, looking to repeat the kiss but Hizaki avoided him; placing his finger to the boy’s lips. “No… you need to earn it…”  
  
“Oh, come on! I already got an A…” Masashi pleaded.  
  
“Well… you have more classes, don’t you?” Hizaki said softly untangling himself from Masashi’s arms.  
  
“You are being mean…” Masashi complained.  
  
“No, I just want you to be the best you can be…” Hizaki then turned to leave. “I will not date you if you are not the best…” he then ran away just like the first time, leaving Masashi wondering what had just happened.  
  
***  
Masashi felt somehow compelled to study harder in order to meet Hizaki’s requirements. He wasn’t even sure why, but the memory of the kiss they shared made him want to repeat it so badly he was now paying attention to his classes and doing his homework. He had several tests on the coming week, so he was really making an effort to be able to study and still practice his music.  
  
This last week he hadn’t been to detention and that seemed to help with his time management. Masashi was at the library taking notes for an assignment when he heard a familiar voice nearby.  
  
“Well, that will be all for today…” Hizaki said to his classmates.  
  
“Sure, we’ll see you tomorrow…” one of them said as they all left.  
  
Hizaki then walked towards Masashi. “Hello handsome… studying for the tests?” he asked.  
  
Masashi blushed softly. “More like… doing homework.” he answered.  
  
“That’s nice…” Hizaki said then looking at a folder Masashi had with his notebooks. “What is this?” he asked opening it, noticing it was an essay, graded with an B+.  
  
“An essay… the teacher said I need to have stronger conclusions…” Masashi sighed.  
  
“It’s really good… you know?” Hizaki stared at Masashi smiling, then looked around noticing no one was watching; so he leaned closer to the younger kissing him, not as deep as the previous time, but still managing to make Masashi’s pulse increase its rate. “Well, I’ll let you to do your homework…” Hizaki said turning to leave but Masashi’s hand held his not letting go, so he looked back at the younger with questioning eyes.  
  
“I have more of those…” Masashi said. Hizaki didn’t seem to understand, so he got up. “In my locker… I got several A’s this week…”  
  
“Finish your homework and then call me…” Hizaki then took a marker out writing his number on Masashi’s palm and then leaving.  
  
***  
Masashi finished his homework faster than he thought he would, and was now at a public phone wondering what to do. _“What if his parents pick up…?”_ he thought feeling his stomach squirm. He waited several more minutes walking back and forth in front of the phone booth  gathering  the courage to call. _“Let’s just do it…”_ he finally told himself. _“I’ll just hang up if he’s not the one picking up…”_ so he placed some coins on the phone, dialed and waited.  
  
“Hello?” Hizaki’s voice was heard, making Masashi feel so much better. “Hello?” Hizaki said again.  
  
“Oh… uh…  Hizaki… It’s Masashi.” the younger said then realizing he had been so concerned with who would pick up, he had completely forgot to think of what to say once Hizaki would be on the phone.  
  
“Masashi… it took you long enough to finish that homework…” Hizaki looked out his window.  
  
“Well… sorry…” Masashi apologized, not even sure why. “Hmm…”  
  
Hizaki laughed softly. “This number is only mine…” Hizaki said. “You were afraid someone else would pick up weren’t you?”  
  
“Yes…” Masashi confessed, blushing afterwards. “I mean… hmm…”  
  
Hizaki looked at the time. “You know… there is a really nice ice cream place by the park… meet me there in ten minutes and I’ll let you buy some for me…”  
  
“Sure…” Masashi agreed. “I’ll meet you there…”  
  
“Bye…” Hizaki then hung up.  
  
Masashi rushed towards the park, he arrived in exactly ten minutes absolutely breathless. He looked at both sides of the street but Hizaki was nowhere to be seen. He then checked his watch making sure he had taken only ten minutes.  
  
“Hi…” Hizaki’s voice was heard close by. He was wearing a beautiful flowered dress, slightly shorter than his usual uniform skirt, his hair was held with a velvet ribbon and Masashi thought he had never seen anyone so beautiful in his whole life. Hizaki blushed softly as he noticed Masashi wasn’t saying anything but just staring at him. “Do I look good?” he asked.  
  
“Oh… “ Masashi looked away blushing. “You… look gorgeous…” he said taking a high breath. “Do you… do you want some ice cream?” he offered.  
  
“Sure…” Hizaki smiled, going into the ice cream parlor and getting a couple of cones. Afterwards they both walked towards the park. It was deserted since sun was going down.  
  
“I love sunset…” Hizaki said sitting on a swing, looking at the sky.  
  
“it’s really beautiful…” Masashi said looking at Hizaki rather than the sky as he sat on a swing next to him.  
  
Hizaki licked his cone softly, his tongue trailing over the ice cream not to let it drip, softly enough not to make it fall either. Masashi noticed he was staring only when he felt his own cone drip, beginning to eat it.  
  
“So… you really are studying harder,  aren’t you?” Hizaki asked looking at Masashi.  
  
“Yes… You said I had to be the best, so I’m trying…” Masashi said.  
  
“I like that…” Hizaki said getting up. “Walk with me…” he requested beginning to walk thru the park; Masashi followed him.  
They reached a clearing among the trees as they both finished their cones. Hizaki lay down on the grass looking at the sky. Masashi followed him, lying next to him.  
  
Hizaki then looked at the stars that were barely beginning to be noticeable. “You know… my grandma says that if you make a wish to the first star you see at sunset you’ll get what you asked for…”  
  
“Really?” Masashi asked looking at Hizaki. “Do you believe it?”  
  
“Well… I haven’t made a wish yet…” Hizaki said looking at Masashi, then leaning closer and closer, until their lips where touching.  
  
Masashi took the lead this time, sucking softly on Hizaki’s lips, licking them to then slide his tongue inside the elder’s mouth, enjoying the warmth their bodies shared on the cold afternoon.  
  
Hizaki broke the kiss a few moments later, feeling his breath rate had speed up  just like Masashi’s. “I have to go home…” he said sitting up.  
  
“Ok…” Masashi then got up, offering his hand to Hizaki and helping him up. “Can I walk you home?”  
  
“Sure…” Hizaki smiled, then walking with him. They walked in silence one next to the other. After what seemed like a brief moment they arrived at the elder’s house. “Well… I’ll see you in school…”  
  
“Yes…” Masashi said, looking to see if there was anyone watching them and then leaned closer, stealing a quick kiss from the elder. “I’ll see you there…”  
  
Hizaki smiled then running to his door. Masashi stayed there for a few moments feeling content; then walking back to his place.  
  
***  
The exams week had been though but Masashi had managed to do well on his tests. He was now waiting for the grades to be published. He hadn’t seen Hizaki the whole week, so he supposed he was busy too. He missed him, but he felt he needed an excuse to go and seek him. He was a bit nervous about his grades.  
  
Masashi knew the grades were gonna be published that afternoon, so he decided to stay late rather than wait till the other day. He took his bass out and began practicing since his classroom was now empty. He got a bit carried away, not noticing when someone opened the door and stood close to him until he finished and that someone clapped.  
  
“Hizaki!” Masashi said looking up.  
  
“That was amazing…” Hizaki smiled.  
  
“Thanks…” Masashi blushed slightly. “I didn’t see you there…”  
  
“I thought you were in detention again…” Hizaki then sat on a desk in front of Masashi.  
  
“Oh… no… I was just waiting for the grades to be published…” Masashi confessed. “Were you looking for me?”  
  
“I was…” Hizaki blushed softly as he admitted it. “I waited for you at the gate, but never saw you come out…”  
  
Masashi then placed his bass down, getting closer to Hizaki. “Did you miss me?” he asked caressing one of Hizaki’s golden locks with his fingers.  
  
“You didn’t call me…” Hizaki pouted.  
  
“Sorry… I didn’t want to bother you…” Masashi said taking Hizaki’s chin with two of his fingers and making him look up.  
  
Hizaki looked up at him and then stood up, wrapping his arms around the boy’s neck, finding his lips and kissing him passionately. The younger was a bit surprised but quite pleased at the same time, wrapping his arms around the elder’s back and caressing it softly. As the kiss deepened he realized just how close their bodies were now, he could feel Hizaki’s chest rising and falling and he couldn’t help himself but needing to explore the other’s body, one of his hands daring to go down on the elder’s buttocks caressing them.  
  
Hizaki moaned against Masashi’s lips, he wanted more, he needed more; but then he heard some noise down the hall, placing his hand on Masashi’s chest and breaking the kiss. “I think there’s someone outside…”  
  
“The grades… they must be putting them up…” Masashi guessed, going down again for the elder’s lips, but he stopped him.  
  
“Let’s go see them…” Hizaki said then walking to the door, seeing the teachers leave and then opening it.  
  
Masashi followed him quietly; he was again feeling nervous about his grades. Hizaki got closer to the board, looking for the younger’s name. “Miwa… Masashi…” he said then checking his grades. “Not bad…” Hizaki smiled looking back at Masashi. “Several A’s, two B’s… Wow, that’s really good!”  
  
Masashi had to double check those were his actual grades, he had not done so good in a long while.  
  
“You deserve a prize…” Hizaki took Masashi’s hand, walking with him.  
  
Masashi was gonna stop him to tell him he needed to go get his bass, but he decided not to spoil the elder’s spur.  
  
Hizaki took Masashi down the hall and then downstairs; taking out a keychain and opening the gym door. “Don’t tell anyone about this…” he warned as they entered the room.  
  
“I won’t…” Masashi said, then following Hizaki to another room.  
  
Hizaki locked the door after they entered. “This is some sort of storage room…” he explained, “No one will bother us here…” he blushed as he said the last sentence.  
  
Masashi smiled, getting close to Hizaki again, holding him and kissing him deeply. This time his hands found their way down the elder’s buttocks much faster. In no time, they were grinding each other’s groins on top of a couple of gym mats.  
  
“Ah… Masashi…” Hizaki moaned as the younger kissed and licked his neck, his hands were now beneath his blouse, playing with his already hardened nipples. “I… want you…”  
  
“Are you sure?” Masashi asked looking into Hizaki’s eyes.  
  
“Yes… I’m sure.” Hizaki bit his lower lip softly. “Do you… want me?” he asked blushing softly.  
  
“Of course…” Masashi then kissed Hizaki’s lips once more, taking his hands beneath the elder’s skirt and removing his underwear easily. “Wow… sexy…” he said looking at the delicate lace underwear.  
  
Hizaki blushed even harder, then seeing Masashi pull down his own pants and boxers, guiding his member to the elder’s entrance.  
  
“Wait…” he said a bit nervous, noticing Masashi’s puzzled look. “You… you can’t just put it in…”  
  
This was Masashi’s turn to blush. He had no idea what to do. “Really?”  
  
“You need to… to… prepare me first…” Hizaki said. “You know… make room in there… and wow… you’re big…”  
  
“What do I do?” Masashi asked, still a bit puzzled.  
  
“Well… you need to… make the area slick… and stretch it… with your fingers…” Hizaki explained. This was his first time too, so he had heard that’s how it was done and hoped Masashi could make sense of it.  
  
“Ok…” Masashi sighed, then going down on Hizaki. “Can you… spread your legs a bit?” he requested.  
Hizaki obliged feling a bit embarrassed. The next thing he felt was Masashi’s tongue licking his entrance, making his whole body tremble. “Ah…” he moaned, it felt really good.  
  
Masashi guessed he was doing the right thing, Hizaki’s body seemed to be relaxing slowly, so he licked his fingers pushing one of them against the elder’s entrance softly, still licking the area; feeling how Hizaki’s body accepted him little by little. Once he was able to put his finger completely in, he began moving it inside out and in small circles, making room for a second finger. Hizaki’s moans were increasing; however Masashi was going slowly since at times his moans seemed laced with a bit of pain. The younger began scissoring his fingers inside Hizaki’s body, and then inserted a third one.  
  
“Masashi…” Hizaki closed his eyes, it was hurtful, but he was enjoying it at the same time, he now couldn’t wait to feel the younger inside of him. “Please…”  
  
Masashi withdrew his fingers, then guiding his painfully hard member to the elder’s entrance, pressing the tip softly against it. “Are you ready?” he asked caressing the elder’s face.  
  
“I think so…” Hizaki nodded.  
  
“Let me know if it hurts…” Masashi requested then pushing in slowly. Hizaki closed his eyes, feeling mostly pain, grasping Masashi’s shirt. “Breathe…” the younger requested, kissing Hizaki’s forehead.  
  
“I’m trying…” Hizaki said taking a deep breath.  
  
Masashi then kissed the elder’s lips, sucking on them softly, taking his tongue and sucking it into his mouth, feeling how Hizaki relaxed into the kiss; so he pushed himself in a bit more, finally entering him. “Oh… God… You are so tight…” he said taking a moment to pull himself together, he didn’t want to cum too soon.  
  
Hizaki took several more deep breaths then opening his eyes and looking at Masashi. “You can move now…” he said caressing the boy’s face.  
  
Masashi obeyed, moving slowly into the elder’s body. Hizaki moaned softly. “Are you ok?”  
  
“Yes…” Hizaki then held the younger, looking for his lips as he began moving his hips against his.  
  
Masashi moaned into the kiss, moving a bit faster now. “You are so warm…”  
  
“Ah… Masashi… “ Hizaki moaned. “Touch… touch me… please…”  
  
Masashi nodded, straightening himself a bit, taking his hand to Hizaki’s member and wrapping his hand around it, stroking him in time with his thrusts, and right then he reached the elder’s prostate making him tremble in pleasure.  
  
“Ah! Yes… there! Do that again… please!” Hizaki requested closing his eyes.  
  
Masashi pushed himself against the same spot over and over; feeling how Hizaki’s body tightened even more around him. “Hizaki… ah… I… I’m… so close…” he announced; however right at that moment Hizaki couldn’t take it anymore, closing his eyes as he came in Masashi’s hand, this bringing Masashi over the edge.  
  
Masashi then removed himself slowly from Hizaki’s body, lying next to him.  
  
“You came inside?” Hizaki asked then looking at Masashi.  
  
“Yes… sorry… I… couldn’t… control it…” Masashi apologized hoping Hizaki wouldn’t be mad.  
  
Hizaki smiled then getting close to Masashi, kissing him softly. “If I get pregnant you’ll have to marry me…” he joked.  
  
Masashi laughed softly. “I will…” he said caressing the elder’s hair. “So… are we dating now?”  
  
“You bet we are…” Hizaki sighed, placing his head on Masashi’s chest, resting a bit. “We have to go home…”  
  
“I know… I just need a moment to be able to stand…” Masashi sighed.  
  
“I’m not sure if I’ll even be able to walk…” Hizaki laughed softly.  
  
“It was your first time too?” Masashi asked.  
  
Hizaki nodded. “It was really good…”  
  
Masashi felt happy hearing those words, so he held Hizaki closer. “I can carry you home…” he offered.  
  
Hizaki laughed softly. “It’s ok… I just need to rest a bit more…”  
  
***  
Masashi and Hizaki had been dating for about a month, however since he no longer requested the younger to get good grades; he began neglecting his classes again. Hizaki hadn’t noticed anything until that day as he walked down the corridor carrying some things for one of his club activities, he saw Masashi storm out of his classroom being followed by his teacher.  
  
“You are not just walking away from this!” the teacher threatened, however Masashi didn’t stop until he felt Hizaki’s eyes on him.  
The teacher caught up with him. “You are going to the principal’s office unless you want me to call your parents… now!”  
Masashi sighed, obeying; feeling bad only because Hizaki had witnessed it.  
  
***  
That afternoon Hizaki was in his room, finishing his homework when he heard his phone ring. It was nearly eight he noticed glancing at his watch as he picked up the phone. “Hello?”  
  
“Hizaki…” Masashi’s voice seemed worried. “I’m sorry…”  
  
“What are you apologizing for?” Hizaki asked trying to remain calm.  
  
“I can’t do this anymore…” Masashi said.  
  
Hizaki’s face paled as he heard those words, was Masashi breaking up with him over the phone? “If you are breaking up with me, at least do it to my face…”  
  
“That’s not what I meant…” Masashi seemed scared, but a few moments later he sighed. “But… I don’t know if you are still going to want to be with me after this…”  
  
“Come see me… let’s talk…” Hizaki decided.  
  
“This late?” Masashi asked seeming hesitant. “Won’t that get you into troubles?”  
  
“I don’t care… I can go out through the backyard… Meet me at the park” Hizaki offered.  
  
“Fine… I’ll be there in a while…” Masashi then hung up.  
  
Hizaki then looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing some shorts and his school blouse. He fixed his hair a bit and then climbed out through his window. It was the first time he was sneaking out of his house, but he really wanted to know what was going on with Masashi.  
  
The elder arrived before Masashi; time seemed to pass slowly as he waited in the cold. He should have remembered to bring a jacket; he mentally scolded himself for that.  
  
“Hi…” Masashi’s voice brought Hizaki back to reality, so he turned back to see him.  
  
“Masashi… what’s going on?” Hizaki asked looking at the younger.  
  
“Are you cold?” Masashi asked, removing his jacket and handing it to Hizaki. He accepted it reluctantly. “I quit the baseball team today…”  
  
“Why?” Hizaki asked a bit surprised.  
  
“I don’t want to play it anymore…” Masashi sighed. “This whole school thing… I just can’t…”  
  
“But… you need to study…” Hizaki pleaded, getting close to him.  
  
“I won’t be able to do it anymore either…” Masashi looked down, feeling unable to hold the elder’s gaze. “I was told that by quitting baseball I’m losing my scholarship…”  
  
Hizaki’s eyes widened as he heard him. “You can still take baseball back… right?”  
  
“I won’t do it, I’m sorry… I feel like I’m wasting my time in that school anyway…” Masashi said finally looking up at Hizaki. “I know what I want to be… I want to be a musician, I don’t have to go to college for that…”  
  
Hizaki got closer, looking up at him. “But then… I won’t be able to see you anymore…”  
  
“I was afraid you would say that…” Masashi caressed the elder’s face, wiping a single tear from Hizaki’s cheek. “I’m in love with you… and right now I might not be the best for you, but I will be so one day…”  
  
Hizaki closed his eyes, feeling more tears fall down his face so he held the elder with all his strength. “Masashi…”  
  
“I’m sorry… will you wait for me?” the younger asked.  
  
Hizaki left go of him softly. “I would love to promise you so… but no one knows what’s gonna happen tomorrow…”  
  
“Is this goodbye then?” Masashi asked as he wiped the tears from the elder’s face.  
  
“If you are leaving, then it is…” Hizaki said feeling his heart shattering.  
  
“Fine…” Masashi agreed. “Just… one day, I’m gonna make it… and I promise I’m gonna find you… and I’ll make you fall in love with me again…” he then kissed the elder’s lips, deep and passionately.They didn’t even know how long their kiss lasted. But it seemed eternal for both of them, none wanting to break it until they had to.  
  
“I love you…” Hizaki whispered trying to hold back his tears.  
  
“I love you too…” Masashi whispered back.  
  
***  
Hizaki was at Kamijo’s office discussing a few things with the blond. Their band was going really well but their bassist was in need of some time off.  
  
“So… this guy is as good as Yuu?” Hizaki asked looking at Kamijo.  
  
“Yes, he was his student also…” Kamijo said. “I think it’s our best shot with Yuu needing as much rest as he can get right now…”  
  
“Yo is no longer available?” Hizaki still was somehow skeptic.  
  
“If he was I wouldn’t have had to find someone else…” Kamijo sighed. “Look, I’ve worked with him previously; he is a great session bassist…”  
  
“Fine… I’m gonna trust you on this one…” Hizaki sighed.  
  
“Great!” Kamijo then got up, opening the door and calling someone in. “Come in…” he requested walking back to his desk as Masashi entered. “Hizaki… this is Masashi… I hope you guys can get along…”  
  
The End


End file.
